As the business development, varied products are provided for consumers to choose. While the products are arranged on a shelf, shelf labels can be used for informing the consumers the name, the price or the promotion of the products.
In conventional, since the shelf labels are made of printed papers and stuck on the shelf, it is time-consuming to use those shelf labels. Further, since the shelf labels cannot be reused, it is waste to use those papers.
Electronic shelf labels can display the product information in digital and can be reused without printing any paper. Therefore, it is a future trend to use the electronic shelf labels instead of the conventional shelf labels.